My time in the Digital world
by KarwaPallo
Summary: When Ichie moves to Odaiba and meets the Chosen Children in her school, her life changes. She finds her place in her new life as a Chosen Child and gets to feel what true friendship is. But what makes her a special kind of Chosen Child, and what does the 'Digimon Kaiser' wan't with her? Daisuke/Oc in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! I can't believe I'm doing this. So I started to write this fic a couple years ago, and decided to finally publish it. I originally wrote this in Finnish, but wanted to do it in english, too, so now I'm writing this in both languages at the same time. I'm sorry for all the typos, my english is what it is and I don't have a beta yet. I hope someone finds this and likes:) Feel free to review. ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and I don't get any money from this.**

 **Chapter 1**

Oh crap, Ichie muttered while running towards her new school. She was starting her first day at Odaiba elementary school, late. At her old school Ichie was known of she being late, but that wasn't the thing she wanted to do first at her new school. Okay, she would make it. If she would run five blocks in a couple minutes…

When she arrived to the schoolyard Ichie wasn't very surprised to notice that she was late. She muttered some curses under her breath and started to look for her homeroom. When she reached the right door, classroom 24, she took one deep breath before knocking on the door.

It was opened by a man, probably about in his thirties, who recognized her as the new student.

"Hello. You must be Ichie Mityko, the new student?" Ichie nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry I'm late. I had trouble finding the right room," she apologized.

"It's fine, just don't form a habit of it. Come in and introduce yourself to the class", the teacher said and motioned her to enter the classroom.

"As you know, we have a new student joining us today. Would you like to tell something about yourself Miss Mityko?" the teacher said and Ichie waved her hand to the class as a hello.

"Hi, I'm Ichie. I just moved here from Hikarigaoka."

"Okay, thank you Miss Mityko. You can sit next to Mr. Motomiya. Daisuke Motomiya, would you raise your hand, please?" The teacher asked.  
A boy with round goggles over his brown hair raised his hand from a desk next to the wall. Ichie walked over him while the teacher started the class.  
"Hey", Ichie greeted Daisuke as she sat. He answered to her with a nod and a 'hi', and they both turned their attention on the class. Math, great. It was actually one of the subjects Ichie was good at.

When the bell rang ending the class, Ichie almost let out a relieved sigh. She had felt someone staring at her for the whole time. When she looked around though, she didn't notice anyone paying any special attention, so she just thought she was nervous of her first day.

At lunch Ichie found an empty four-seated table to sit at. She didn't really know anyone, so she just sat alone. However, she hadn't even started eating when she heard someone's voice behind her.

"Hey, wan't some company?" The voice belonged to a girl from Ichie's class, Hikari Yagami. She was smiling kindly at Ichie

"Thanks," Ichie smiled back.

"So you used to live in Hikarigaoka? " Hikari asked as she set her lunch on the table.

"Yeah, but I lived in Nerima for a couple years when I was like eight, but then moved back to Hikarikaoga. Now my mom got a job from here, so we had to move. Have you always lived here?" Ichie asked.

"Actually I used to live in Hikarigaoka, too. We moved here with my parents and my brother, Taichi, when I was little."

Ichie noticed Hikari's friends glancing at them. The 'gang' included two boys from Ichie's class, Takeru Takaishi and the boy Ichie sat next to, Daisuke Motomiya. Then there was a tall purple haired girl, Miyako Inoue, who was one year older than Ichie, and Iori Hida, a nine year old who acted more mature than most of the boys Ichie's age.

"You should go back to your friends, they seem to miss you," Ichie pointed at Hikari's friends. Hikari just glanced at them and grinned.

"They're just curios about the new student," she said, but cursed her friends in her mind for being so obvious.

* * *

The day rolled on pretty normal, Ichie met a few nice people, and the last two hours of school were PE, Ichie's favorite subject. Earlier there had been chemistry and history, witch were not subjects for Ichie.

The teacher started explaining what they were doing that day.

"Okay everyone, we're playing badminton today. Find yourselves a pair and play against each other. Next week we're playing volleyball." The teacher hadn't even finished her sentence when everyone started yelling their best friends to get their asses to them.

Ichie felt a little lost for a second, she didn't have any friends yet, so she didn't have a pair. However, she saw Hikari say something to Daisuke and Takeru. Ichie had been a little surprised when she found out the school had combined girls and boys PE classes, but found it actually being nice. Sometimes some girls didn't really do anything in PE, so having boys that actually played the games was nice.

Before Ichie had time to think about what to do, a familiar voice spoke to her:

"Want to be pairs?" Hikari asked her, smiling as always. Ichie wondered why she was being so nice to her. After lunch the girl had been with her for two of her breaks between classes.

"Um, yeah, sure. Thanks," she answered.

After playing with Hikari for some time, Ichie found out that the girl was in a lot better shape than she looked.

"So you're in shape .Do you exercise a lot?" Ichie breathed heavily while break. She wasn't in a bad shape, probably a little over average, but Hikari was leading her by a few points.

"Kinda. You?"

"A little", Ichie shrugged.

On her way home trough a park Ichie sat on a bench and thought about her first day. Hikari had been really nice to her, but it had been almost weird. And the feeling she had at her first class… She had felt someone watching her on the other classes too, but the stare hadn't stayed on her for long. It felt like someone wanted to know something about her.

"Oh no, not again!" Ichie cried out when she looked at the clock on her phone. Her school had ended 30 minutes ago, and walking home only took like 20 minutes. She had promised to come home straight after school.

'My mom is gonna kill me", Ichie thought, grabbed her backpack and started running. However she only got about thirty meters forward before she bumped into someone coming behind the turn and she fell on her butt.

"Ow," she muttered and looked up. The person she had collided with was a boy, probably about her age, and he looked kind of familiar.

"I'm so sorry. I was in a rush and didn't look where I was going," she apologized while getting up.

"No problem, I wasn't paying attention either," the boy said and offered his hand to her. Ichie shook it.

"Ichie Mityko," she introduced herself, and the boy looked at her a little weirdly before doing the same.

"Ken Ichijouji." Ichie's eyes widened a bit.

"Oh, you're the child genius!" she exclaimed. She had seen the miracle kid on TV a couple times.

"Yes, I am", he said.

"Okay, well it was nice to meet you, but I really need to get going. Bye, and sorry again!" Ichie said and continued running, not noticing how the boy looked after her a calculating expression on his face.

* * *

The next day, Ichie was in time at school, herself finding it as a miracle of some level. The day started with geography, and Ichie felt someone staring at her again. After a while, she got enough of it and turned her head, trying to find the owner of the stare. She found Takeru from her left behind, but as soon as he noticed her gaze, he turned his eyes on the teacher. Hey, wasn't Takeru one of Hikari's friends? I'll ask about this from Hikari today, if I'll see her, Ichie decided and turned her attention on about the big cities of America.

At the lunch Ichie didn't get a chance to talk to Hikari alone, because she brought her group with her, asking if they all could sit together. Not having any friends at the new school and not wanting to be rude, Ichie said yes.

After getting to know them all a bit, Ichie had to admit that they were all nice, though there was something about their behavior seemed off.

Daisuke obviously had a crush on Hikari, but the girl dressed in pink did not seem to return the feelings, although she did think of him as a very good friend of hers. Ichie tried to understand the thing between Hikari and Takeru, but found out it was impossible. They looked like they should bee dating, but they acted like best friends on some oddly deep level. To the time the bell rang, Ichie could imagine to be friends with the group someday. But about what the others thought she didn't know.

At the next break after English class Ichie and Hikari were alone, after Takeru and Daisuke had went to the computer classroom to meet up with some high school students, Ichie knowing two of them, Taichi and Yamato, Hikari's and Takeru's older brothers. When Ichie had asked the boys, why they were going, they had just shook their heads and grinned.

"Secret stuff", they had said and left Hikari and Ichie alone at the bench.

"So, Daisuke has a thing for you?" Ichie said casually grinning at Hikari, who grimaced a bit.

"Yeah, ever since we met. But we're just friends, and I care about him, not just the same way he does". Ichie nodded.

"How about you and Takeru? It kinda looks like you two have something, but then again not", Ichie asked and noticed a little red color creeping on Hikari's cheeks.

"We've known ever sense we were kids. I'm not sure what we are actually", Hikari said, thinking about the blonde boy. "How about you, anyone?"

"Nah, no one", Ichie shook her head, and the bell started to ring. The girls picked up their bags, and Ichie saw something fall out of Hikari's backpack. The thing looked like a pink phone.

"What's that?" Ichie pointed at the thing. Hikari looked at the ground, and noticing the device on it, she put it quickly back to her bag.

"Nothing", she said and headed towards the school doors. Ichie stared after her for a little while, but then decided to leave it and she went to the class after Hikari. To a class that Daisuke and Takeru never came.

* * *

During the next week and a half Ichie had became a part of Hikari's, Daisuke's and Takeru's gang. Sure Miyako and Iori belonged in it too, but being in different classes kind of separated them at school.

But even with being a friend of them Ichie couldn't find out their secret, witch she knew for sure, existed. The three kids sometimes, not often, but sometimes, just left on a break between classes and never came back to the next one, just saying that they had something important to do. And asking a bit from the other kids, Ichie found out that Miyako and Iori had skipped a class couple times too. She had decided to find out what the secret was. She already knew, that in it was also some older kids, Taichi Yagami as the brother of Hikari's, Yamato Ishida, being a brother of Takeru, Sora Takenouchi, Koushiro Izumi and oldest of them all, Joe Kido, who was studying to be a doctor.

Looking for her schoolbooks at home Ichie realized that she had left them at school in her locker, so she left to get them.

"Oh great, it's raining", she mumbled feeling the big water drops hit her. She pulled her hoodie on a little tighter in the cold weather and wished she would have taken a coat.

After finding her books Ichie closed the locker and headed back to the doors in the quiet school building. It was actually pretty creepy at night when there were no other people and it was already dark outside. Walking past the computer lab she saw some light under the door. Ichie walked to it and slid it open, finding no one there and one of the front row computers on. She went to it, intending to shut it, because the school didn't allow leaving them on for nothing.

But before she had time to touch, or even look at the screen, it started to glow white and suddenly Ichie found herself on the ground, something heavy on her. No, wait, _someone_ on her. She groaned, a little shocked and tried to get up, finding it impossible. Then, she heard a voice from above her.

"Ichie? W-what are you doing here?" the voice belonged to Daisuke, who had already gotten up. And little by little, Ichie felt the weight on her getting off and she stood up too, facing the familiar people in the room.

"What the hell guys, did you all just _come out of a freaking computer?_ " she asked, shocked.

In the room were Hikari, Daisuke, Takeru, Miyako, Iori and Taichi. She recognized Taichi, because she had met him a couple times when he had came to talk to Hikari at school. The six of them looked at each other, obviously thinking if they should tell her. Oh, they were so telling her what was going on, or they would be dead, Ichie thought.

Luckily she wouldn't have to kill anyone, because Taichi sighed and told someone to tell her what was going on.

With some help from the others, Daisuke started to explain all sorts of things about a different world that had Digimons, some animal-like things that were their partners and friends and could Digivolve stronger with the help of their partners, aka the people in the room. They also told her about the Digimon Kaiser who was trying to take over the Digital world.

When their story came to its end, Ichie could only stare at them her mouth hanging a little open. Another world, smart animals and an Digimon Kaiser? These people were crazy.

Ichie slowly began to turn around planning to run out of the room, but Taichi and Takeru moved between her and the door. No one seemed threatening, but Ichie felt really small being the shortest one after Iori.

Well, since Taichi and Takeru were not letting her leave, she probably should say something.

"You guys are crazy… Another world? With some weird, smart animals that can speak? You can't be serious", Ichie said. From the corner of her eye she saw Miyako give Hikari an I-told-you-so-look. Well if she was saying that she knew Ichie wouldn't believe them, she was right, Ichie most certainly didn't believe them, who would?

"I know it's a lot to take in, but it's true," Hikari said and glanced at the others before continuing, "We think you're a Chosen Child too."

Ichie could only stare at her, frozen on her spot. The whole situation felt really surreal. It was late, it was dark and raining outside and the classroom was dark too, except for the light coming from the one computer. Did the others really think that Ichie was some crazy who would run around with them at some virtual world destroying towers and fighting with some magic-animals? If the situation had been a little different, Ichie probably would have laughed.

She spun around and ran from the little space between Taichi and Takeru before anyone had time to notice that the frozen girl had snapped out of it.

Ichie heard someone, probably Taichi –he was the oldest and fastest- running after her. She believed that she might have a small change to get out before Taichi, she was in good shape too, and she had a little head start, but she was proven wrong soon. When she was about to turn from the third last turning, Taichi reached her, grabbed her around her waist and started to half drag, half carry her back towards the classroom. Ichie tried to struggle against him while he told her that she was reacting ridiculously.

"Oh son of a-! Let me go you crazy!" Ichie swore at Taichi while trying to get him to let go of her, but her attempts started to be a little effortless when she didn't make any progress.

Taichi sighed and stopped. He put his hands on Ichie's shoulders, trying to convince her that she should listen to him.

"Ichie, we are not crazy. You are probably in danger if you don't listen to us. It's all true and you are going to listen what we have to say, and then you can leave, okay?"

Ichie bit her lip and tried to think what to do. She didn't want to go back, but she wouldn't win Taichi in a new race.

Suddenly, the cliché from every movie ever came to her mind. She smirked at Taichi, maybe in a little apologizing way.

"Sorry Taichi, but I'm leaving now," she said and aimed a strong kick at his groin, and when he fell to the ground swearing she sprinted off again making to the door with no problem this time.

When she got home Ichie realized that she had forgot her books somewhere, probably in the computer lab or in the hallway. She felt a little bad for kicking Taichi like that, but shake the feeling away, reminding herself that she had a right to do it.

* * *

At night Ichie had trouble falling asleep. She was playing the events of the evening over and over in her head. How hadn't she noticed how troubled the others were before?

Had they spent all the skipped classes playing some world saving heroes? How did they even... Ichie's thought was stopped when she remembered something. The computer, they had came trough it, hadn't they? But how? Had she just imagined it? Maybe it was a prank, someone was filming it from some hiding place? Oh in that case they would be so dead. Bud they did seem to be serious about it. When she tried to think more, her head started to ache, so she eventually drifted to sleep, deciding to think about everything tomorrow.

ˆ*ˆ*ˆ*ˆ*ˆ*ˆ*ˆ*ˆ*ˆ*ˆ*

"Damn it," Taichi swore on his way back to the computer lab, where everyone were waiting for him and Ichie to get back. The only problem with that was that the girl had kicked him and ran away. Taichi understood that she was confused and didn't believe them right away, but she really didn't have to kick him, especially in that particular place.

Taichi stepped inside the room and his sister Hikari noticed the missing girl immediately.

"Did she really run faster that you?" she asked a little amused. Taichi gave her a glare.

"No, I caught up to her. She just happened to kick me in a very… strategic place."

The others were clearly trying to hold back their laughs. Soon they became serious again.

"What will we do now? I really don't think that Ichie's going to listen us anymore," Miyako said.

"We'll get her to listen somehow. If she won't listen to us, we'll show her. She can't avoid us forever," Daisuke said.

"But it might take a ling time before she'll listen to us, and we don't really have time", Iori pointed out. There was a small silence while everyone tried to think what to do next. Soon Miyako turned to Hikari.

"You should probably talk to her tomorrow. She has got to know you more than the rest of us", she said and Hikari nodded.

"I'll try."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry it has been so long, but I have to warn that it might take some time between every chapter, at least for now. I hope you enjoy!:)**

 **Chapter 2**

The next morning Ichie woke up early and sleepy. While gathering her stuff in her bag she wondered how to avoid Daisuke and the others for the whole day. Should she tell someone about them? That they believed in something like that. Would anyone even believe her? The others were normally so nice and, well, normal.

Eventually Ichie just decided to avoid everyone and let it be. If the others would leave her alone she could just try to find some new friends.

The clock on the wall told Ichie that it was time to leave, so she grabbed her bag and made sure the door was locked behind her. She wouldn't have to run to school, since she left so early.

Ichie didn't really focus on her surroundings while walking trough the park. That was probably not a good idea, since the next thing she knew was colliding with someone.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry. I didn't watch where I was going," she apologized, but recognized the person when he chuckled.

"That seems to happen to you often", Ken Ichijouji said. Ichie blushed a bit.

"Yeah, well… What are you doing here? Don't you live in Tamachi?"

"Yes, but sometimes I like to get away from everything familiar there. It gets boring", he answered and Ichie just nodded in response, her head aching a bit from the lack of sleep.

"Are you okay?" Ichijouji asked. "You seem a bit distracted".

Ichie shrugged.

"I'm just tired, I had an… interesting day yesterday", she said and he raised his eyebrows.

"Anyway, I've got to go, school starts soon", Ichie said in a fake enthusiastic voice and made a move to walk forward.

"You don't really look like going to school. Do you want to go and get some coffee with me?" Ichijouji said before Ichie got far.

She stopped, wondering what she would do. She really didn't feel like going to school and she really needed some coffee, since she hadn't had any of it at home. But on the other hand, she didn't know Ichijouji at all and found it a little strange that he was asking her to hang out.

"I'm not a serial killer, if that's what you're wondering", he smirked noticing her hesitation.

Ichie cracked a smile. "What the hell, lets go get some coffee."

* * *

"Oh god, I needed this", Ichie said while sipping her coffee. They had found a café near the park and sat in one of its tables.

"So, why aren't you in school?" Ichie asked Ken. They had talked about some random things and she found the boy quite nice, but didn't obviously know him at all yet. Maybe he could be a new friend for her.

"I don't really need to go to some my classes, since I've already done the work beforehand", he explained. Ichie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it must be nice to be super smart. I don't have the energy or motivation to do much school stuff. I probably should, but I don't." To Ichies surprise, Ken shook his head.

"It's not actually that great in the long run. I would like to just enjoy my life, playing football and other things without people all over me."

Ken's answer surprised Ichie a bit. The boy always seemed to be fine with the attention he got on media, but now that she thought about it, Ichie probably wouldn't enjoy it either.

"Yeah, I haven't really thought about it that way. But I understand it might be a little annoying", she said and Ken nodded.

"So, why did you agree to skip school?" he asked. "You said something about having an interesting night yesterday?"

Ichie sighed. She wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about it to anyone, and she didn't even know Ken yet. She was annoyed and a little sad that she thought she had made friends, and then they turned out being either crazy or total idiots.

"I just thought I had made new friends, but it didn't work out all that well. So I felt like taking a day off, since you gave me the opportunity. Plus, we have only a couple classes today because of some teacher conference, so I won't be missing anything super important."

"I see. Well, maybe you can work things out with them. But you are more than welcome to spend your day off with me, if you want", Ken offered. Ichie shrugged her shoulders.

"Why not?" At least he wasn't telling her to believe in a magical world.

* * *

They hung out a couple hours and Ichie felt like Ken could become a good friend to her if given enough time. He was nice, although a little more official like than any other teenager Ichie knew. Around one o'clock Ichie decided to go home. They had exchanged phone numbers so they could keep in touch and Ichie thanked him for cheering her up.

However, her good mood was ruined when she got to her home door. There, leaning to the wall next to the door, stood Hikari, Takeru and Daisuke.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Ichie muttered and the trio snapped their heads to her.

"Ichie-" Daisuke started but Ichie cut him off.

"No, you need to leave. I don't want any of you here", she said in a cold tone and moved to open the door.

"Ichie please, just let us explain", Hikari pleaded.

"No, I think I got it yesterday. I don't want any part in whatever you guys think you're doing. Just leave me alone, ok?" she replied and yanked the door to her and her mom's small apartment.

"Just give me five minutes. Just you and me they boys can stay outside. Haven't I been that much of a friend to you in these couple weeks?" Hikari tried and Ichie sighed.

"Fine. Five minutes. But you two", she pointed at Daisuke and Takeru, "Stay here or leave."

"Fine", neither of they boys seemed too pleased with their place as they sat down on the stairs. Annoyed, Ichie motioned Hikari to enter the apartment.

"So, you wanted to explain?" Ichie leaned to the wall of her room while Hikari stood in the center of it.

"I'm really sorry how yesterday turned out. I know you think we're crazy, but please just give us a chance to prove that we're not. We have been good friends to you until yesterday, right?" Hikari seemed sincere and Ichie bit her lip hesitating.

She wasn't happy with the idea, but if the others wouldn't leave her alone otherwise, she probably should just get it over with.

"Fine, you can try to prove your crazy theory to me once, but after you have shown whatever you want to show me, you people leave me alone. Deal?" Hikari seemed happy with the outcome and nodded.

"Thank you, Ichie. I promise you won't regret this".

"Yeah I hope so…" Ichie said and walked Hikari to the front door.

"Text me when you're ready to get it over with", she told Hikari and the other girl exited her apartment.

* * *

Before leaving to school Ichie got a text from Hikari asking if she could meet them after school in the computer lab. Ichie had just texted back a simple yes and asked who 'them' was. It turned out that 'they' included Taichi, Koushiro Izumi, a boy who was a bit younger than Taichi, Takeru, Iori, Miyako, Daisuke and obviously Hikari herself.

Ichie was not exited to meet them, but she had to admit that she was a bit curious of how they would try to explain their thing to her. The last time they explained it she had ran, and she couldn't understand how they were going to get her to believe this time.

When the last bell rang and let the student's finally go home and to their hobbies, Ichie made her way to the computer lab. Everyone except Taichi and Koushiro were already there. Ichie dropped her bag on the ground and leaned on a wall.

"So…" she just awkwardly stated. She hadn't spoken to any of them during the day, not even to Daisuke who she sat next to in most of her classes.

"Taichi and Koushiro should be here soon, and then we're going to show you," Takeru explained and Ichie nodded slowly.

"Right…"

It didn't take long for Taichi and Koushiro to arrive. Koushiro introduced himself to Ichie and then they got to the point.

"So how exactly are you going to prove your 'another world' to me?" Ichie asked and in response Hikari tossed her something that looked like a phone. After getting a better look at it, Ichie came to the conclusion that it was not a phone. It was a weirdly shaped light blue device. She looked at the others questioningly.

"What is this?"

"It's your digivice, we'll explain what it means later," Taichi said and pointed at a computer on the first row. "Just point it at the screen of that computer, say digiport open, and you'll get all the proof you need."

"How is that going to prove anything?"

"Would you just do it," was the only response Ichie got, so she figured it would be easiest to just do it.

She walked in front of the computer, glanced at the others and gave a deep sigh.

"Digiport, open," she said while pointing the digivice at the screen and waited for nothing to happen so she could go home. But instead of nothing happening, the screen lit up with white light and Ichie felt something weird happen to her. Suddenly she wasn't standing in the computer room anymore, but in somewhere that felt like nowhere. It lasted only for a second, and then she felt herself fall on the ground. But it was not the computer lab, it was in the middle of the woods.

"What. The. Hell?" Ichie was shocked. Was she dreaming?

She didn't have any more time to wonder what was happening, when the others appeared around her.

"So, believe us now?" Daisuke smirked and Hikari slapped his shoulder. Ichie just looked at everyone in shock.

"Wha- how- where?" It seemed like she couldn't form any sentences.

"You're in the Digital world. The one we told you about. So, do you believe now?" Ichie just nodded. How could she deny anything anymore? They couldn't trick her like that, just transporting her from the school to some random woods. It took a little while for her to get her thoughts together.

"So you were really telling the truth… How is this possible?"

"Well, we don't exactly know how this place exists, but it is definitely real," Koushiro said.

"Ok…", Ichie said slowly. "What now?"

"We thought we would just show this to you and give you a little time to take it in. We should come here tomorrow, we need to find your partner," Taichi explained.

"My partner?"

"Yeah, your digimon partner is somewhere in this world. We need to find him, or her."

Ichie nodded wondering what her partner would be like. Hell, she didn't even know what digimons were like!

"Can I see any digimons today?" she asked hopefully.

"We should leave that for tomorrow, we just wanted to show you that this place is real today." Koushiro said and ichie nodded again.

They returned to the computer lab trough a small tv that was randomly just sitting in the woods, agreed to meet there the same time the next day and went home.


End file.
